Yakuza,Gangster And Cutie
by kawaiizerochan12
Summary: Wanting to live a normal life is impossible for Katsuya Jounouchi. Especially when the center of attraction of Yakuza and Gangster is him! Yaoi. Pairing inside. OOC. Possessive characters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters and anime. Those who make it owns it. ;D

Pairings:Seto/Katsuya,Seth/Katsuya,Others/Katsuya

Characters:Seto,Seth,Katsuya and Katsuya's father.

Chapter 1

Katsuya,who is lying on his stomach on the bed,is sending mail to his father while eating a lollipop.

"Papa,I need a new phone. Can we go to the phone store today?"

"I'm sorry,Katsuya. I can't. I have work to do.. I promise you,we'll go tomorrow if I'm free,okay?"

"Umm,okay then papa.. Are you going to be home tonight?"

"I don't think so."

"I see.. Are you busy now?"

"Yes,I'm busy right now.. Katsuya,I don't want you to go out today.. Even if with the guard. Just stay inside the mansion,okay?"

"Okay. Bye,papa."

"Bye."

The next day,morning.

Katsuya and his father are walking beside each other in front of the mall.

"Papa,why are you here with me? Don't you have work to do?"

The one who said that makes two tall guy with an almost identical face turn to look at the owner of it. A word 'cute' is said at the same time when they see the owner of the voice. The owner of the voice is a blond male,with a feminine feature and an angelic face with a beautiful smile adorn on his lips.

"Katsuya,I don't have work today. So,we can spend all day together. You would love that,right? And yesterday you said you want to go to the phone store. So,now I'll accompany you."

"Really? Ah,yes. I would love that.. But.. Aren't you tired? You're having a free day but then you spend it with me.. You're suppose to rest at home,papa.."

"Hahaha.. Don't worry about it,Katsuya.. I'm not that old to have to rest at home during my day off. And it's not always that I can spend my time with you. I'm a busy man,Katsuya... Now,do you want to buy anything before we go to the phone store?"

"Oh,okay then. If you say so.. Anyway,uh,I want to look at the shop inside the mall. Maybe,something will attract me to buy it. But before that I need to go to the bank first,to take my credit card.."

"Oh,I see.. Katsuya,you can use my credit card if you want."

"No,it's okay.."

"Alright. Anyway,what happen to your credit card and your old phone?"

"Uh,he take it..",mumble Katsuya.

The interaction between those two are heard by the two guy across from them. They are those, who said the word 'cute' when they see Katsuya. The father and son didn't even realise that their talk is heard by them.

At the bank

"Papa,wait for me here,okay?"

"Okay. If there is a problem I'm here to help you,alright? Just call me.."

"Alright,papa.. I'll go now!"

"Wait,Katsuya!"

"Yes,papa? What is it?",Katsuya ask as he tilted his face to the side making him even more cute.

"I just want to let you know that I'm going to the bathroom now. So,if you don't find me here when you're finish,just sit here,okay? Don't go anywhere and don't talk to anyone until I arrive. Do you understand me,Katsuya?"

"Okay,papa! I will listen to your words. Hehehe.. Bye,Papa.."

When Katsuya's father go to the direction of the bathroom while Katsuya go to the banker,the two tall guy from before that have decided to follow Katsuya,look at Katsuya and whisper to each other.

"Hey,Seto. What do you think about him? Cute,isn't he? Do you think he's single?"

"Yes,he is cute. I am not blind,Seth. And how do I know something like that,huh? Even if I know that he's single,I won't ever tell you. Knowing you;a person that always flirt with anyone around you,hah! I bet for sure that you will just break and hurt him."

"Ah,you hurt my feelings,Seto. And I can't believe you would said something horrible like that to your own cousin. Seto Seto. You really are a sarcastic person."

"Do I look like I care about your feeling,Seth? And I don't even care what you think of me. Ah,you're so annoying and such a nuisance."

"Tch! Of course you don't. I'm just stating the fact,you know.. Knowing you that always ignore anyone that are flirting with you,I know for sure that the cute guy over there will not even glance at you. Hah! Take that back,bastard! How's that? Hurts,doesn't it?"

"Shut it,you piece of shit.",Seto grit his teeth when he said that.

"What did you say,you-"

The two of them stop bickering and turn their head when they heard a noise. It turns out that the commotion is cause by a-

"Don't move! And follow my orders if you want to live!"

The robber said with a gun pointing at the direction of the people. The people back away from the robbers and huddle together. Then,the gun move and point to the banker.

"You,take out the money and put them in the bags. Now."

The banker is startle and start to do what is instructed to him. When the robber see that the banker do what he is told,the robber then nudge his other friends so that they would start to hand the rest of the bags to the other bankers. The robber see someone moving at the corner of his eyes then he move and point the gun to no-other-than Katsuya!

"Don't move!"

Katsuya stop and the robber is surprise at seeing Katsuya's tears. He drop his gun and approach Katsuya in a slow walk. People around them whisper to each other about how unfortunate Katsuya's situation is. When he is near Katsuya,he touch at the side of Katsuya's cheek and wipe the tears.

"Don't cry. I won't hurt you."

"Papa?",Katsuya said when he sees his father grab the robber's wrist to prevent him from touching Katsuya further.

"Don't. Touch. Katsuya.",with each word being said,the hand tightened even more.

"Who are you to te-",the robber stop when he look at Katsuya's father.

"Y-you! No way! M-MASTER?",the robber said shock at his discovery that Katsuya's father,is...

To be continue...

A/N-so,how was it? Do you want me to continue? And please please please...

-Review ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters and anime. Those who make it owns it. ;D

**Bold-Thoughts**

Chapter 2

"Y-you! No way! M-MASTER?",the robber said shock at his discovery that Katsuya's father is the Yakuza. Not just any Yakuza but he is Takahashi Jou,the leader of all Yakuza's family and the well known cold blooded person who is merciless to anyone!

The robber kneel on his knees instantly and bow repeatedly saying 'I'm sorry' to Takahashi again and again. Takahashi just look at him like he is crazy.

"What are you doing? I am no longer your master.",said Takahashi.

The siren is heard outside the bank signalling that the police have arrive. The robbers instantly run to the back door including the one that had kneel down. He stand up and started to run but he stop before he can even run when Takahashi said something.

"Submit yourself,Sam. If you do just that,I might be able to vouch you without harm.",Takahashi said more like an order.

"You are not my master anymore. I can do whatever I want and,",he glance at Katsuya before saying,"I will not submit!"

It is a sudden movement and Katsuya is in the hand of Sam just as the door are push open by the police. Takahashi widen his eyes and a few gasp could be heard among the people when they see Katsuya are held as hostage.

Sam place the gun at Katsuya's head while his friend gesture the police to drop their guns. The police officers ignore the gesture and keep their guard. A chief inspector come from between the officers and said something.

"Drop the gun and you can be off easily.",the chief said.

"Are you in a place to order me,Chief Inspector?",Sam sneer,"Now,why don't you tell your people to drop their guns before you regret it?",as he press the gun even more making Katsuya wince in pain.

The police officers start to drop their guns but a hand stop them from doing so. "Don't.",the chief inspector said. They regain their posture and point their gun to the robbers.

Takahashi,who is looking at the scene in front of him,tightened his fist and briefly glance at Katsuya's pain face before shouting "Drop the gun!" making all of them startle and fear written on their faces.

"Nobody is let free after hurting Katsuya. No one. Ever.",Takahashi started to approach Sam with his fringe covering his eyes.

Seto POV

I see that cute guy's father approach the robber. As he look up at the robber,I am startle to see his face change to expressionless. I can't hear what he said but all I can see is the robber's friend beside him fall down with blood surrounding him. I guess he is dead.

In a flash,everything blur. The sobbing,whimper and shouting that's all I can hear. I can't get my eyes off the scene in front of me. The robbers fall down one by one. Blood splash down. I look at Seth and it is not surprising that he can relax in this situation. He even chewing a gum!

Seth POV

The scene is not suprising at all. I know that cute guy's father is not an ordinary person. He is a Yakuza after all. So,that's why I think I have seen his face before. Hah,Seto probably not use to this scene. Seto have spend his life in America as a mafia and mafia life is for sure differs from Yakuza's.

Cheif Inspector (Otogi Ryuji) POV

As soon as I see Takahashi take out his knife,I immidiately take Katsuya non-gently and place his face against my chest. I back away a few steps until I am behind all the officers.

I take my phone and text Tristan to come as soon as possible. While waiting for Tristan,I see almost all the robbers fall down. I tightened my hold on Katsuya when I feel my uniform wet from his tears.

Not more that ten minutes later,I see Tristan's car pull at the front. I see the other door open and I widen my eyes at seeing Valon come out. Shit,why would Tristan bring Valon too? They jog to the front door and enter. Valon look at me before his eyes land on Katsuya. He is about to approach me when Tristan nudge him and point at Takahashi.

End of POV

Tristan run to Takahashi to stop him while Valon check the robbers pulse. They are still alive so,he call ambulance. He turn to look at Sam who kneel in a daze. His eyes lifeless.

Tristan take the knife from Talahashi's hold while elbowing his stomach. Takahashi topple over and his face change back to normal. Tristan give him a look that say 'we'll talk about this later' and give a sign to the police to start working.

All of the people accumulate in front of the bank after they were interrogate. Seth and Seto talk with Otogi,more like Seth the one that do the talking,about the incident because Otogi only know Seth.

"Well~ That's all I think.. Nothing more,nothing less.",Seth said.

"Okay,thanks for your help. Anyway,is that your...",Otogi trail and pointing at Seto.

"Cousin.",Seth corrected.

Otogi nodded his head before turning to see Katsuya in the hold of Valon. He feel a nudge at his arm look back at Seth. He raise an eyebrow.

"Who is that?",pointing at Katsuya.

"Katsuya Jou,Takahashi's son and our boyfriend.",while pointing at Tristan,Valon and himself.

"Oh? He choose the bloody mess type as a boyfriend?",Seth shake his head.

"What did you say?",Otogi ask.

"Nothing nothing. Alright.. Have to go now,got a meeting. Let's go Se- Where is he?",Seth ask confuse.

"You mean your cousin? He left already.",Otogi told him.

"What?",Seth rolled his eyes and sigh before leaving the place while murmuring something about not know the meeting place and selfish bastard.

After Otogi see Seth's car speed down the road,he approach Katsuya,who is now beside Takahashi,drinking water.

"Are you all ready to go home?",Tristan ask. Takahsahi,Valon,Otogi and Katsuya nodded,they enter the car and speed down the road.

A/N-sorry if it turns out bad~ oh yeah,Takahashi and Sam are an OC.

Please please Review ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters and anime. Those who make it owns it. ;D

A/N-I'm really sorry for the long wait! I hope this chapter will make up for it guys and thanks for waiting~ ;D peace.

Chapter 3

The ride to the house is greet with an awkward atmosphere. Tristan just keep on driving to the direction of their house and Takahashi,who sit beside him sometimes engaging him with a small talk. At the back of Takahashi,Otogi sit while looking at the scenery outside the window. All of them sweatdrop when they heard the familiar voice-

"A-ah,pleasee... Stop.. Valon... Please..",this phrase continue on with other noises that make Tristan tightened his grip on the steering,Takahashi gritting his teeth while cursing and Otogi stop watching outside and glare at Valon.

Valon,who is having Katsuya sitting on his lap while his arms around Katsuya's waist. His tongue come out and lick Katsuya's neck multiple times before he gives a soft nip that makes Katsuya protest even more. His face is red due to Valon's action.

"Valon! Could you please stop it? Look at him! You're making him uncomfortable!",finally after the long silence,Tristan outburst. He glare at Valon through the mirror and Valon just smirk.

"You're just jealous,aren't you? You can't make him moan while I can.",to prove his words,he run his finger tips from Katsuya's neck and then up to his lips making him moan at the ticklish touch. His fingers rub Katsuya's lips for a while before he push them inside Katsuya's mouth.

Katsuya's eyes got bigger as the fingers started to caress his tongue. He tried to pried the hand away from his mouth but fail as Valon's other hand grip Katsuya's small wrists tightly. Katsuya's eyes begin to water and Otogi,who has been looking at the scene infront of him decide to voice out.

"Valon. I think that's enough. You're scaring him.",Otogi said with a hint of concern in his voice.

Valon raise an eyebrow at him and didn't let Katsuya go but his eyes widen a little as he feel something wet hit at the back of his hand. He pull out his fingers and let go of Katsuya's wrists.

Katsuya wipe his saliva that manage to dribble down his chin. He also caress his wrist a little to make the ache go away. Valon,who is watching this turn Katsuya's body around so that they are face to face. He put his finger on Katsuya's chin and make him look up at Valon.

"Katsuya? shhh.. Don't cry. I'm sorry,okay?",Valon said as he wipe Katsuya's tears away.

"Hurts..",is all Katsuya said before he put his wrists to show Valon.

Valon rub Katsuya's wrists in circle with his fingertips to lessen the ache. Katsuya put his head on Valon's shoulder. His eyes started to close and is completely close indicating that he is asleep when Volon rub his back.

Takahashi,who see all their interaction just smile and thought that he choose the right fiances fo Katsuya. Tristan's protective nature,Otogi's sense that always know if Katsuya is hurt or not and Valon's caring side. Even if Valon is a little perverted but his caring side is undefeatable for Katsuya.

Finally they arrived at their house and they got out of the car. Valon carry Katsuya bridal style and all of them get inside the mansion. Valon place Katsuya on his bed and kiss his forehead before tugging the blanket to warm him. He smile a little before he get out of the room.

**Now,it is time for a meeting,**thought Valon as he enter the living room where Tristan,Takahashi and Otogi are waiting. He get his sit infront of Takahashi and take his drink while listening to the others talking.

"So,care to explain about what happen early,Takahashi?",said Tristan with a raise eyebrow.

Takahashi sigh before he begin talking,"I saw him wince in pain and all of a sudden my body start to react violently. I don't know why but I just don't like it when someone dear to me get hurt."

All of them keep silent because they know what it feels to see your love one getting hurt except Volon. He's a player in his life. Always in a relationship without love but this is the first time Valon ever feel love to someone;Katsuya.

"Anyway,who was that guy you were talking to,Otogi?",Valon ask and changing the topic. "I saw him looking at Katsuya with perverted look. And I don't like it one bit.",growled Valon.

"Oh,that's Seth. He's a Yakuza just like us. While the other is Seto,a mafia.",asnwer Otogi.

"So.. He's the one named Seth,huh? Is it true that he didn't even get a scracth when fighting with others?",ask Valon.

"Yes,that's true. He's different from us."

"But the same as Takahashi,right?",now Tristan finally ask after his silence.

"Yes,a little I guess. Seth get violent with consciousness while Takahashi don't."

Valon is surprise to hear that. He haven't heard someone fight without getting a scratch in his consciousness. **So,this is what you mean when you told me that,Hirutani? 'There is someone out there who is more powerful than you,Valon. Even if you always win against your opponent but you can't defeat him.' **Thought Valon.

The rest of the talking is turn off by Valon. He keep thinking about what Hirutani had said to him when they were fighting against each other.

Hirutani is Katsuya's bestfriend until he kidnapped and hurt him. He even left a scar on Katsuya's calf. And afterthat Katsuya doesn't remember about Hirutani anymore. It's like his mind has block that memory. And from then on,Takahashi decided that Valon will be a good boyfriend for Katsuya.

Valon sigh and tell the others that he have to go to his room to get a rest. All of them agreed to do so too. And with that,all of them descend for the day.

To be continue..

A/N-sorry if it's not a good chapter. But I hope you like it! ;D

Please review ;D


End file.
